Diskussion:Sh'Raan-Typ
Könnte jemand bitte den Auftritt in überprüfen? Ich habe die Folge bei der letzten Ausstrahlung gesehen und errinnere mich nicht an einen Sh'Raan-Typ Kreuzer, und auch die MA/en erwähnt diesen Auftritt nicht.--Bravomike 21:48, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Vergleiche auch en:Image:Alliance fleet (2154).jpg, ich schätze, das ist die gemeinte Stelle, und es ist kein Sh'Raan-Typ Kreuzer zu sehen.--Bravomike 21:51, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Ich schau mir morgen die Folge an und wenn das Schiff nicht vorkommt beseitige ich den Fehler.--Klossi 21:59, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Ganz am Ende der Folge sind Schiffe des Sh'Raan Typs zu sehen, siehe hier und hier. --Jörg 22:11, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Danke euch beiden für die schnelle Antwort, war mir nicht aufgefallen, danke noch einmal--Bravomike 22:15, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Was ist das andere vulkanische Schiff auf dem ersten Bild eigentlich für eins? :D'Kyr-Typ. --Jörg 22:20, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Danke--Bravomike 22:26, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Hab mir die Folge noch mal angesehen und die Schiffe sind dabei aber wie ich sehe war Jörg etwas schneller. -- Klossi 10:56, 2. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Sh'Raan, Surak und Suurok Es geht um die kürzlich in der MA/en erfolgte Zusammenlegung von Sh'Raan-Typ und dem was wir ''Surak''-Klasse nennen unter ''Suurok'' class. Erstens scheinen sie (offensichtlich, sonst hätten sie es nicht gemacht) der Meinung zu sein, dass die Surak-Klasse in der Episode als "Suurok" bezeichnet wurde und zweitens haben sie durch Kontakt zu den Schiffsdesignern erfahren, dass die Sh'Raan ebenfalls als Schiff dieser Klasse geplant war und nur kosmetische Modifikationen vorgenommen wurden. Die entsprechenden Diskussionen finden sich hier (Man beachte den Unterschied zwischen "Sh'ran v. Ti'mur" und "Merge with"!). Wenn der Name tatsächlich Suurok statt Surak lautet sollten wir sie umbenennen, keine Frage, obwohl ich Surak für passender hielt. Es ist aber von Mike Sussman persönlich bestätigt, da kann man nicht viel sagen ;). Mehr Probleme habe ich mit der zweiten Änderung. Der Sh'Raan-Typ sieht meiner Meinung nach einfach deutlich anders aus als die Surak/''Suurok''-Klasse und ist auch vollkommen anders konzipiert. Ein schon ziemlich altes Forschungsschiff auf der einen, der modernste Kampfkreuzer der Vulkanier auf der anderen Seite, das passt nicht zusammen, außerdem ist die Sh'Raan deutlich größer und hat noch einige andere Modifikationen. Das lässt sich nicht mal mit einem Refit erklären, ich würde sie ungern zusammenlegen. Aber wie ist die allgemeine Meinung dazu?--Bravomike 06:39, 26. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Ich hab parallel mal auch auf Diskussion:Surak-Klasse nachgefragt, weil beide Probleme ja auch getrennt behandelt werden können.--Bravomike 10:31, 26. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Ich kenn die Schiffe nicht, die ENT Folge auch nicht, deswegen kann ich dir keine Antwort geben (ich wollte aber was sagen, damit du nich denkst, dass keiner mit dir redet ;)) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:51, 27. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Die Klasse wurde jetzt nach Suurok-Klasse verscoben. Bleibt noch die Frage, wie mit der Sh'Raan umzugehen ist--Bravomike 22:16, 29. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Tja, also wenn keiner dazu eine Meinung hat, ich jedenfalls werde sie nicht zusammenlegen, wie ober schon gesagt halte ich sie für zwei verschiedene Klasse. Damit bleibt erst mal alles wie es ist, ich werde aber diesbezügliche HGIs hinzufügen.--Bravomike 18:18, 1. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Meine "Meinung" (die ja eigentlich keine ist) steht oben, ich kenn mich da zu wenig aus, leider. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:22, 1. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Da eine Schiffsklasse zu sehen halte ich für abwegig, eigentlich unmöglich. Außer der ungefähren Form (und das dürfte bei zwei Schiffstypen von ein und derselben Rasse nicht verwundern) stimmt wirklich nichts zwischen Suurok und Sh'Raan überein. Das wäre genau so, als würde ich sagen Vor'cha- und Negh'Var-Klasse sind dieselben, weil sie grün und klingonisch sind. Wunder-PILLE 21:47, 13. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Meine Meinung--Bravomike 21:53, 13. Jul. 2007 (UTC) tut mir leid, das ich so spät in die diskussion einsteige aber wo sind bitte die großen unterschiede?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:11, 16. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Die Sh'Raan ist schlanker und länger, und meiner Meinung nach auch was die absolute Schiffslänge angeht länger. Bild:Sh'Raan und Enterprise.jpg|Sh'Raan: lange "Nase" Bild:TiMur.jpg|Suurok: kürzer, dafür "höher" Allerdings ist das mein Eindruck. Wenn Du anderer Meinung bist können wir sie auch zusammenlegen.--Bravomike 18:20, 16. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Im englischen Artikel steht noch: Among the modifications made to the design included, a longer primary hull, with a flat underside, and a redesigned aft vertical nacelle strut, which changed from a blue glow to a red glow.--Bravomike 18:25, 16. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :ok, letztes hat nichts zu bedeuten. In leuchten die warpgondeln der Reliant auch anders als Später die Schiffe der Miranda-Klasse in DS9. was die unterschiedliche form angeht so liegt das, denke ich, bei den bildern oben daran das die Perspektive bei der Sh'Raan extremer ist. extreme perspektiven verformen ein objekt immer. ich habe bei eas ein bild gefunden wo man beide schiffe aus etwa der selben perspektive sehen kann (http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/schematics/surak-timur-nivar.jpg siehe unten). also wenn ich das so sehe, bin ich felsenfest davon überzeugt das die etwa die selbe form haben. gibt es hinweise auf unterschiedliche größen?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:37, 16. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Allerdings sind das beides Schiffe, die wir zur Suurok-Klasse zählen, zum Sh'Raan-Typ (wenn es ihn gibt) gehört nur die Sh'Raan selbst und das Schiff in . Und meiner Meinung nach ist die Sh'Raan deutlich größer, das sagen die Produzenten ja selbst (s.o.) Aber wenn das nicht als eigene Klasse reicht und die beiden zusammengelegt werden, dann solte es wenigstens deutlich als Subtyp gekennzeichnet werden.--Bravomike 19:03, 16. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Noch was: Die Sh'Raan wird als Kampfkreuzer klassifiziert, die Suurok als Wissenschaftsschiff. Muss aber nicht unbedint was bedeuten--Bravomike 19:06, 16. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :naja, ein Forschungsschiff kann IMO auch zugleich ein Kampfkreuzer sein. also, das mit dem größenvergleich würde ich gerne anhand von vergleichen prüfen. und ich stimme dir zu das dies ein anderer subtyp sein sollte, allein wegen der hüllenfarbe--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:20, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Das ist das einzige Bild, das ich finden konnte, das in etwa zum Vergleich mit der Sh'Raan oben dienen könnte, wenn man die ganz Szene sehen würde könnte man sie vielleicht größenmäßig vergleichen. Aber wie gesagt, ich glaube, ich kann mit einer Zusammelegung und Subtyp leben.--Bravomike 08:43, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Abstimmung also, zusammenlegen? *'Dafür'--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:01, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) *jatzt auch Dafür--Bravomike 14:33, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) *Kenne ENT leider zu wenig, aber rein von den Argumenten her bin ich dafür -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:51, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) *'Dafür' Kann mich den ganzen nur anschließen. --Klossi 16:26, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) *'Dafür' --HenK | discuss 16:39, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :OK, wenn es dann bis morgen keine weiteren Einwände gibt würde ich die Zusammenlegung durchführen.--Bravomike 12:15, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Könnt ihr mir dann auch sagen warum ihr es unbedingt zusammenlegen wollt? Wenn man das schon macht, dann muss man es auch plausibel begründen. Einen Grund habe ich hier nicht gelesen, keinen einzigen. Dafür sind hier in der Diskussion aber ein ganzen Haufen Gründe gefallen, es nicht zu tun und ich kann gern noch ein paar mehr einbringen: Die Beiden Schiffe stimmen im keinem einzigen Detail überein. Auch nicht in der Proportion noch nichtmal in der Form, wenn man genauer hinsieht. Hier wurde blind die englische MA nachgeäfft. Wunder-PILLE 21:11, 25. Mai 2008 (UTC) :das stimmt nicht. schau dir mal die diskussion oben an. --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 21:20, 25. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Hab ich, war ja anfangs selber dran beteiligt. Aber dann nenn mir mal ein Argument. Kann immer noch keins entdecken. Wunder-PILLE 21:25, 25. Mai 2008 (UTC) *das design ist scheinbar das selbe *ein größenunterschied ist nicht nachgewiesen *die hüllenfarbe bzw. das leuchten des antriebs variiert auch bei anderen schiffen die wir ebenfalls der selben klasse zuordnen --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 21:31, 25. Mai 2008 (UTC) *1. Ist es nicht *2. Muss es auch nicht. Aber es gibt viele Indizien. (Zumal, wenn man sich betrachtet das Bug und Heck bei ihr deutlich länger vom Warpring wegführen die Sh'Raan länger sein muss) *3. Kein Argument. Die Ganze Hülle sieht anders aus. Nicht nur die Farbe. Argumente für eine Zusammenlegung: Null. Argumente, die dafür sprechen, dass es zwei Schiffe sind: reichlich. Sorry, die schwammige Aussagen, das eine Schiff "könnte eventuell nicht länger sein als das andere", obwohl es so wirkt und die Farbe und das Leuchten, die sich unterscheiden "könnten nichts zu sagen haben" sind mir n'bischen arg dürftig. Wunder-PILLE 21:41, 25. Mai 2008 (UTC) :nur weil du meine argumente ignorierst bedeutet das ja nicht, das keine argumente da sind :/ --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 21:47, 25. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Bitte nicht so aus der Diskussion rauswinden. Es sind eben keine Argumente für eine Zusammenlegung, die du da genannt hast. Du hast nur versucht ein paar der vielen Argumente die genannt wurden mit schwammigen Gegenargumenten ala "es könnte nichts zu bedeueten haben" zu entkräften. Auf den großen Rest gehst du gar nicht erst ein. Fragt sich wer hier wessen Argumente ignoriert. Wunder-PILLE 21:52, 25. Mai 2008 (UTC) ok, nochmal: *wo siehst du hier den unterschied?http://www.pictureupload.de/originals/pictures/250508235936_vergleich.png *beweise einen größenunterschied *denkst du die unterschiedliche hüllenfarbe macht eine neue schiffsklasse aus? naja, das ist eine glaubensfrage, aber wenn es danach ginge müssten wir noch einige artikel hier trennen.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 22:02, 25. Mai 2008 (UTC) :*1.Da fängts schon an. Keines der beiden Schiffe gehört zum Sh'Raan-Typ. Seh ich auf einen Blick. Die Sh'Raan sieht am Heck ganz anders aus. Hat einen ganz anderen Impulsantrieb. Falsches Bild, was du da gepostet hast. (Wie willst du eigentlich über die Unterschiede diskutieren wenn du nichtmal merkst, dass das Schiff fehlt, über das wir hier die ganze Zeit diskutieren?) :*2.Hab doch geschrieben ich kann das nicht. Beweise mir mal von Bildern her den Größenunterschied zwischen Galaxy und Ambassador-Klasse. Dürfte ähnlich schwierig sein. Es wirkt aber sehr danach, dass die Sh'Raan größer ist. Größtes Indiz ist, dass Bug und Heck bei der Sh'Raan weiter in die Länge gezogen sind als bei der Ti'Mur, was ich aber eben gerade schonmal geschrieben habe. Sag mir erstmal, wie ein fehlender Beweis des Größenunterschiedes Grund genug für ne Zusammenlegung sein kann. :*3 Liest du eigentlich, was ich schreibe? ---> "Kein Argument. Die Ganze Hülle sieht anders aus. Nicht nur die Farbe" :Das ist keine Glaubensfrage sondern die fehlende Mühe sich die Schiffe mal anzuschauen und ordenlich zu diskutieren. Beweisen mir Punkt 1 und 3 deines letzten Posts. Ich will hier nicht bratzig klingen, aber wenn man so wenig/halbherzig auf die Argumente des anderen eingeht und immernoch meint, man liege richtig macht mich das schon irgendwo sauer. Wunder-PILLE 22:18, 25. Mai 2008 (UTC) thumb|bild 2 Surok-Klasse thumb|bild 3 ShRaan :ich habe mich nochmal damit beschäftigt um mal darauf ein zu gehen ob die schiffe wirklich unterschiedliche proportionen haben. auf bild 1 entspricht das verhältiss der länge des schiffes zur breite des ringes etwa 1:13.07. auf bild 2 sind es etwa 1:12.53. auf bild 3 ist das verhältniss etwa 1:14.57. die schwankung kommt auch dadurch zustande das das material nicht unbedingt perfekt ist. aber die proportionen sind inetwa gleich--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 21:36, 26. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::hier nochmal der direkte vergleich zwischen den referenzbildern: http://www.bilder-space.de/show.php?file=fsBEvrDdnQddE4G.png --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 21:43, 26. Mai 2008 (UTC) :::OK, ich möchte mich gar nicht groß einmischen, meine Meinung hat sich seit oben nicht geändert (ich halte es für zwei Klassen, kann aber mit der Subtyp-Lösung leben), aber um das Verwirrspiel (bei den drei neuen Bildern sind alle drei vom Sh'raan-Typ) um die Unterschiede zu beenden habe ich mal versucht, eine gegenüberstellung zu erstellen, leider gibt es scheinbar keinen Profilblick auf eine echte Suurok-Klasse, aber die Bugsichten dürften recht gut sein, Heck ist ja klar.--Bravomike 22:13, 26. Mai 2008 (UTC) Von der Grundform mal weg, schaut euch mal die vielen kleinen Sachen an, die nicht überein stimmen. Die Unterseite der Sh'Raan ist flach, die der Suurok-Klasse gewölbt und nach vorn hin abfallend. Dass die Sh'Raan länger als die TiMur sein muss sieht man an den zwei großen "Lichtern" an der Unterseite des Bugs. Bei der TiMur sieht man die Bugspitze recht nah neben diesen Lampen (was immer sie sind), der Bug der ShRaan geht aber noch ewig weiter. Seitlich fehlen der ShRaan die Fensterreihen völlig, die die TiMur hat. Der Warpring der ShRaan hat ganz andere Oberflächendetails. Außerdem leuchtet er auf beiden Seiten, vorn und hinten. Der Ring der TiMur leuchtet aber nur vorn. Das Heck beider Schiffe sieht völlig anders aus. Man vergleicht nur mal den Impulsantrieb. @Shisma: naja, diesmal hast du den Sh'Raan-Typ mit dem Sh'Raan Typ verglichen.^^ Selber Fehler wie letztens (nur diesmal mit dem anderen Schiff). Kein Wunder, dass die gleich aussehen. Da fehlt jetzt das Schiff der Suurok Klasse. ;P Ich halts wie Bravomike für zwei Klassen, kann aber irgendwie nicht mit einem Subtyp leben, weil sie dafür echt zu unterschiedlich sind (und ich weiter auch keine Gründe sehen, die jetzt zusammenzulegen). Wunder-PILLE 19:09, 27. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::also, ich bin jetzt überzeugt. die form ist tatsächlich eine andere.-- 10:00, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC)